


bring the human in

by AslansCompass



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had less than one day in linear time with him, but it was worth it.  Stories of Idris. Title from the song "Human" by Of Monsters and Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things like bone and blood

 

 

> I was made for you; there is a place where people like me are made. Inside me are not bones as you would think of them, nor blood, yet the things inside me are also red, and also white, as you know bones and blood to be.
> 
> _Palimpsest_  , by Catherine Valente

He wants this to last. Silly, silly man. Stories don't mean anything unless they have an end. Mortal stories, I mean.  One of his pets once said that happy-ever-after doesn't exist. There's happy, and then there's the day after, which might be happy.  Flesh-people stories. Existing across space/time means stories are always beginning, always ending, always in the middle.  He should know this, all the people meets and will-meet, Charley and Bernice and River and Clara.

Bodies are strange. She's not supposed to have one--all these parts that have to be in the right place, some that require thinking and some that run on and on until they break. And the broken parts can't just be taken out and replaced or have their jobs taken over in other parts. So hard. He should know this, he's had so many bodies.  Positively burns through them by the High Ones' standards. (Except this one--he'll stop running and send her away and grow old, but she'll come back. Of course, she'll come back).

The feel of rust under her fingers, seeing a thing only as it was now and not as it was/will be, tasting him and she can see why the back-forth one likes it, it's great fun.  

 

> "Of course I'm dying. I don't belong in a flesh body.

How would he feel if someone took his mind, put it in a monkey or a puppet?  Really don't know me in here? Bad as the humans who don't know him with a new face.  "It's just on the tip of my tongue." Talking with mouths.  So many new things.


	2. led by stars

> When the words weigh heavy on the heart
> 
> I am lost and led only by the stars
> 
>  Cage me like an animal
> 
> A crown with gems and gold  
>  Eat me like a cannibal  
>  Chase the neon throne
> 
>  Breathe in, breathe out
> 
> Let the human in  
>  Breathe in, breathe out  
>  And let it in  
>  Plants awoke and they slowly grow  
>  Beneath the skin  
>  So breathe in, breathe out
> 
> "Human" by Of Monsters and Men

 

It was never going to last. Flesh bodies are so fragile, so thin. They only exist in four dimensions: four!  Rattling around inside her skeleton, children in a graveyard. House has taken her, possessing the corridors and bedrooms and control rooms and it's  _wrongwrongwrong,_ like humans seeing a clone or ghost or alternate self. Thief is so kind, so soft and quiet; she can no longer feel his emotions, read them like a book, but she knows he's worried and sad, but more than that--there's something she has to tell him, something he needs to know now, should know because it is very important later.

_The only water in the forest is the river._

Hindsight, humans call it. But he's a Time Lord, in front of, around, behind, inside all times. Water is pond is river,  pretty one and orangey together making new life inside her. And he doesn't know. Doesn't see.  Soon he will.  

Breathing is hard. 

"You forced the Tardis into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the Tardis Matrix and live. Look at her body, House."

"And you think I should mourn her? "

Home again.  Like proper clothes after too-small shoes. Like opening eyes after bright lights. 

"No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room. You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again, and she's free."

House? What is the House? So small.   So tiny. Just an appetite. 

Faint noises of pain, but the green vanishes.  This is her place. She's in charge.  It _hurt_ Thief and the orangey and the pretty and it tried to take her. 

"Oh, look at my girl. Look at her go. Bigger on the inside. You see, House?That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you are just so small."

Eleven dimensions, all space/time it takes to fill her, to be her.  House is a spot trying to fill a cube.  

"Finish him off, old girl."

 


End file.
